grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld
The Underworld, also known as Hades in the Brazilian server and Arallu in the Philippines server, is the land of the dead, a world parallel in existence to Aernas, where the adventures of the Grand Chase take place. It is the world that souls go to after death, and has a power structure that has been firmly established for thousands of years. Souls are judged after entry to the Underworld: evil souls will be punished, trapped for all of eternity within the Underworld's prisons, repenting their sins; good souls, on the other hand, are free to live alongside the Haros, a tribe of demons native to the Underworld, and await their reincarnation. The Monster Train 301 is an express service that ferries deceased souls into the Underworld. It carries both passengers and prisoners, as well as guardsmen, hostesses, and a single conductor. However, the train is also proven to be sentient enough to engage in an automatic defense system upon its conductor's defeat. There are portals or gateways connecting Aernas to the Underworld, such as the one the Nightmare Circus escaped through, or the one Rufus used to pursue refugee souls in Aernas. Berkas is also known to have came into Aernas through a portal. It is likely that the Hell Bridge in the Ellia Continent houses or is one of these gateways. It is also implied that the Sanctum of Destruction originated from the Underworld, as Naamah tells the Grand Chase to "prepare to join the ranks of the Underworld". It is also likely that there are portals connecting the Underworld to Elyos, the land of the Asmodians. The Asmodians know of the Haros, and even they fear the bounty hunters as evidenced by Dio, who with his immense powers was overwhelmed by Rufus's speed and chose to flee from him when the Haros targeted Ley in the Wizard's Labyrinth. Residents The Haros are a native tribe of demons residing within the Underworld and are the guardians of that world. Amongst them are the Bounty Hunters, warriors held responsible for chasing down the evil souls that might escape from the Underworld's prison and flee back to Aernas. Bounty Hunters have special abilities that allow them to either send the refugee back to the Underworld, or exorcise them completely. However, they usually do not pursue creatures that do not belong in the Underworld. Though the Haros and the Asmodians are both demons, the main difference between them is the lack of horns, paler skin tone, and shorter ears for the Haros as compared to the Asmodians. Rufus, and by extension his half-brother Lass, are the only known members of the Haros. Their shared father, Legis is a Haros as well, and is one of the greatest bounty hunters to ever existed. The Underworld is also home to the Iron Dragon species from which Berkas hails. Berkas, who is unsatisfied with his species' place within the power structure of the Underworld, chooses to escape into Aernas where the power flow is less stable. The service crew and conductors of the express service that ferries dead souls into the underworld, such as those of the Monster Train 301, are residents of the Underworld as well. The only known conductor so far is Casey Bones, who has lead the Monster Train 301 for centuries. It is unknown what happened to him after the engine swallowed him up, though Jin claims that he can still feel the conductor's aura. Other residents of the Underworld might include Gardosen, the gatekeeper of Hell, who was known to be trying to cross over to Aernas with the help of Kaze'aze before the Grand Chase forced him back. Trivia *The floating islands in the Underworld's background resemble an upside down image of the floating landmark in the background of Hell Bridge. *Though Lass is a half-Haros, it is unknown how he relates to the rest of his tribe as he is the leader of the Silver Cross Thieves in Aernas. It is also very unlikely that he has ventured to the Underworld prior to the events of the Monster Train 301. Category:Story